User talk:UltrasonicBooster
Welcome Hello! I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Scuttleclaw! If you need help getting started, check out our , Rules, and Manual of Style, which will be enforced, or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Annabeth and Percy hello "Calder" It's Goryakthedragon aka "Amaury" in the JLA, I just saw your message on the list of rider, I just love this idea, I didn't think of that and some ideas begin to start on my mind, for the member of the JLA, I can found some of them, (most of them will be my creation, I don't want to hurt some fans feeling on it, except if you had some of them ready to suffer !)and for the H team, Astrid is probabl a good choice but I think of ne or two more to get you more impact on that. If you hae other ideas on that, just tell me here and I will answer you. GoryakthedragonGoryakthedragon (talk) 12:08, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Well hello, Goryak I have a few plans on the suffering. Muahahaha. The people are going to be Ingrid, Jaken, Mia, Tyle, Parissa, Blayd, and Mia. The love thing, you choose, as long as they are not going to be the riders whom I took their arms or leg off. Maybe not actually Taking the arm or leg, but give a wound or a scar. Maybe the leg/arm for Tyle great I've seen that, but I don't remember to have a rider named Mia on the team but what about the H team ? do you have some name you could attack to satisfy your plan ? or else, I will choose for you. Hello, Goryak Mia is skrill fan. Maybe for the romance, I'll go with my OC. I won't reveal her name for this moment. The H team? I developed my hat over Astrid as she is the total opposite of me. And she almost killed me as a kid. I was a berkian that was banished due to loving dragons. Oc's name is already found, I'll need to talk to you through email maybe (If you give me yours, mine is nicholas.russel777@gma.com). Add me up at hangouts if you wanna talk. The H team's injury will be a great loss. Kill off one of them, I don't care who. Just save Ruff, Tuff, and Heather. ~Calder Orion~ Hi Sorryu for Mia I made a mistake, I've got so much caracther on my mind I surely mixed her with an other, my e-mail is amaury.garnier@laposte.net, I add yours so no problem...I think, and about the H team, I don't know if I could kill one of them, badly injured maybe and don't worry, Ruff, Tuff and Heather are my favorites, I simply cannot hurt them ! Goryakthedragon (talk) 14:56, April 25, 2017 (UTC) hi, it's Goryak, just passing to say that the next one will be your chapter, i just hope you will like it and don' t loose some possible fans. Goryakthedragon (talk) 17:49, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Bossy! ��Parisa�� (talk) 16:18, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday!!!! ^^ Heather the Berserker 17:11, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Happt Birtday!!!!!!!!! :) (Mia Pacota (talk) 13:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC))